xian mei usagi chang
by Goddess of Heart Usa-Bunny
Summary: story revised
1. leaving

* * *

Ok I'm sorry to all who have read this…but I have renised this story and stuff.

who will flatten me with VERY big lawsuits if I don't put this disclaimer here.

Ages:  
usagi =18  
scouts = 17  
g-boys = 19  
  
*thought*  
~psy links~  
(author intervention)  
"talking"  
------dimention change-------  
  
I hope you like my fic.

"I have an important announcement to make guys. I'm gonna go home. Back to China." Said Usagi. As she looked evenly and cooly at her friends.  
"What!" Was a chorused answer.  
"But you can't! you have to stay here. You're gonna rule the universe!" cried Minako

"Who says I'm not going to…just because I won't be here in Tokyo doesn't mean I won't still have my title." Said an upset Usagi.  
"She's just being selfish, she's not even fit to rule." Rei replied hotly.  
"Oh yeah." Usagi said evily. "You wanna spar? any of you? all of you at once? I bet I can beat you." she smirked.  
"You're on." Rei said. She lead them to a fighting circle in a clearing. She then lead out an all out attack on Usagi. She doged each of them and then let out an attack noone had expected.   
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Usagi's arms blurred with speed as her punches came at speeds beyond the pristesses ability to block. Soon there was a very beaten up Rei and a very smug Usagi.   
"Anyone else wanna try? I could use a Shi shi hokudan, or even a hiryu shoten ha, OR if ya like a kame hame ha. Or I could be nice and just use a Bakusai tenketsu." again Usagi just smirked. Makoto was just shocked.  
"Usa where did you learn these attacks? I mean you always seemed hopless when it came to martial arts." she said  
"Well as I said my home is China. I grew up near the Jokozetsu Amazon tribe, and became a sister to them. Which is also why I can't marry Mamo-baka. He is so incompetant, he could never beat me in battle so he is not worthy of being my husband. Though a few of the techniques I know came from dimention hopping and landing in the dbz dimention. The rest came from training with a master, and later becomeing a master myself." she said simply.  
"Oh yeah, what are you a master of? huh? food eating, master of sleep or of stupidness?" Rei said hotly. Usagi had then had enough. "What did you say? Are you insulting my master's style?" She then turned up the level of her anger as her battle aura rose and got brighter. "How dare you say things like that, he saved my life! I am your princess and soon your queen, how dare you speak to me in such a manner! I've saved your life and the lives of countless others, while you slept with Mamo-baka behind my back! You are supposed to be my gaurdian and friend, and you are niether. I'm leaving and that is that." She said. She turned around to leave and as she walked away, she said over her shoulder.   
"And as for the style of martial arts I practice it's the Anything Goes Martial arts style. Trained by Master Ranma Satome himself." She said and she left. The next thing the scouts new was a bright flash of light and then Usagi was gone. 

* * *

  
  
Rei was in total shock, who knew that Usagi was a martial artist? She only thought that she was a ditzy ,lazy ,crybaby , who couldn't protect herself.  
"Mako can you believe what just happened?" she asked.  
"Not really. you guy?" said a stunned Makoto. She always believed that Usagi was the princess (unlike Rei but that's a totally different story ) and that she had to be protected.  
"It is unlikely, but still probable that she was capapble of such acts. Which also puts in a possible reason to hide such a lifestyle. We never bothered to question her on her sloth-like habits." Ami said, earning her a few blank stares.  
"In plain English Ami, please some of us don't speak genious." Makoto said confused.  
"Basically what she said is that she's always been capable to do such, but all we saw was what she wanted us to. So it never registered that she could do otherwise. Besides none of us spent alot of time with her. So how do any of us know the real Usagi?" stated Mina in a rare display of intellegance. That made the others wonder about how much of Mina's personality was an act, if it was and act at all. 

"Whatever Usagi must have just been taking leassons and lied about the rest….you know how stupid she is…besides I would make a much better queen than she would. I am much more graceful , beautifull , smart, and a over all better leader than she ever was." Said Rei.  
  
----------------------------------------------G-Dimention---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"MAXWELL GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CUT THAT STUPID BRAID OF YOURS!!!" shouted Wufei.  
"No way man! Do really think I'm that stupid!? I so am not gonna stop Wu-man" Duo yelled back as he ran for dear life, holding his braid as if it were all he had left in the world.  
"INJUSTICE! MY NAME IS WUFEI NOT WU-MAN!!!" yelled an enraged Wufei waving his kitanna around demanding justice.  
"Please stop this guys." Said Quatre as he entered the room. "Lunch is ready if you want to eat now."   
The two boys stopped their 'game' and sat at the table. ( game yeah right and this is not a boring fic) After they sat down Duo decided to move on to his next target.   
"Hey Heero the war's been over for two years now I don't think you need to spend more time on that thing." He said as Heero was typing on his beloved laptop. "Seriosly man nothing out of the ordinary's happened lately so why don't you give it a rest. Right Wu-man?" he said smiling.   
"Injustice! my name is Wufei NOT wu-man get that straight Maxwell or that braid is history." Duo just 'eeped. and Wufei resumed eating his lunch with a smirk. When all of a sudden there was a very bright flash of light. The next thing the G-boys knew was a knock on thier door.  
  
==================================================================================  
okay i know another cliffhanger. sorry this chapter is so short. it's hard to write these. please be gentle with the flames and such. i'm delicate. comments and constructive critisim is appreciated.   
ja ne for now!


	2. meet usagi.....wo ai ni....meet relena

I don't own Sailor moon, Gundam wing, or Ranma 1/2 they are owned by very Rich Corporation who will flatten me with VERY big lawsuits if I don't put this disclaimer here.

look! Reviews. oh I'm so happy *cries like Soun Tendou* people are reading my fic and likeing it!! thank you everyone. It means so much to me. thank you to everyone who reviewed.

==========Last time ============================================

"Injustice! my name is Wufei NOT wu-man get that straight Maxwell or that braid is history." Duo just 'eeped, and Wufei resumed eating his lunch with a smirk. When all of a sudden there was a very bright flash of light. The next thing the G-boys knew was a knock on their door.

============================================================

"I'll get that guys." said the ever polite Quatre. 

"Ten bucks says it's Relena checking if Heero's here." said Duo to Trowa. It was recently noticed that Relena was very polite and patcient only when it came to Quatre. (AN. he reminds me so much of Kasumi, so I think i'll have people act more polite around him, well except the g-boys *_*; ) 

".........." Was all the reply he got from the silent pilot of HeavyArms. Duo leaned out of his chair a bit to get a better look of the door. When Quatre opened the door he was shocked to see a young woman. 

"Can I help you miss?" he asked. At that time Duo had fallen out of his chair. The woman had black hair, in what looked like meatballs, with silver blonde bangs. Her shirt was a black silk Chinese dress with silver dragons. What made him fall though besides her beauty was the katana that was strapped to her back. (An honestly I don't care for writing descriptions. I'm not all that good at them.)

"Um. I know this will sound weird but could you tell me where I am and what year it is?"

Quatre was, needless to say shocked by her simple questions, but still ever polite he answered them. 

"Well you are at the Winner mansion on the L4 colony, the year is After Colony 197. would that be all miss.?" He asked now rather curious.

"Aiyah. Um how far is China from here and this being a colony, I assume we are in space, how would I be able to get there?" she replied simply, and yet her speech was strained and forced. 

"Um China is very far, about 4 hours by shuttle. A shuttle being the only way to Earth." he said calmly. The woman looked down. "Aiyah. That far, thank you kind sir. I must be going now." She turned around and started to leave. Quatre being the kind hearted person he is decided to stop her.

"Wait miss. Do you have a place to stay?" he asked

She turned around. "No." was all she replied. Quatre quickly made a desision.

"Well then, you can stay here, and I'll personally get you to China myself. I insist." 

"Thank you sir. You are very kind. Thank you." she smiled. Quatre led her into the house. 

"Guys I want you to meet, Uh what is your name miss?" he asked.

"Uh, well naturally it's Xian Mei Chang. But I was adopted to a couple in Japan and they named me Usagi Tsukino, So just call me Xian Mei Usagi Chang." she whispered to him. 

"Ok" he smiled at her. "This is Miss Xian Mei Usagi Chang." he stated.

"But please call me Usagi." she said and smiled. but they weren't ready for the reaction they got from Duo. 

"WHAT!!!!!!!! Wu-man I didn't know you were married! or is she just a cute relative you never told us about?" he said slyly.

"INJUSTICE!!!! MAXWELL YOU IDIOT. I'M NOT MARRIED NOR DO I HAVE ANY LIVING RELATIVES!!!!! AND MY NAME IS NOT WU-MAN IT'S WUFEI PREPARE TO DIE!" said an obviously out raged Wufei. Heero just simply stood up and pointed his gun at her, and said his trademark greeting.

"Omae o koruso." Usagi just smirked. Then she got into the defense/battle mode she was taught by her fellow amazons.

"Stupid weak boys. I no related to him. Nor is Xian Mei married to such a weak boy. Xian Mei a Jokuzetsu Amazon, direct descendant of Elder Khu long and Xian Pu. Blood bonded to Ranma Satome and master of the martial arts. Do not offend me in such a way or I will have to serve Justice MY way." and she pulled out her rather LARGE katana and a bonbouri from somewhere.

"WEAK! ONNA YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS WEAK!" Wufei yelled. **Why does this sound familiar…those names……that speech……where?** Thought Wufei This outburst was the last straw. Usagi had had enough of the weak boy who spoke of justice. She quickly charged him and yelled out her favorite attack.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken! REVISED! Dragon strike!" and her arms blurred and attacked Wufei with both katana and bonbouri. Wufei not knowing this particular attack could not defend himself. He RELUCTANTLY knelt down on his knee and yielded.

"I yield and I am sorry Usagi. You are most definitely NOT weak he said

"Thank you Dragon-boy." Usagi smirked at her nick name for him and held out her hand to help him up. Wufei to the surprise of everyone, accepted. Then things got messier. 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHER ARE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?" yelled the high pitched screeching of Relena Peacecraft.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

A very crazed Relena attached herself to a now very blue Heero. "I would let him go, he can't breath," Usagi said slowly. "Who the hell are you?" she asks when she finally notices Usagi. "Xian Mei Usagi Chang, Jokezukou Amazon. Now if you want I can show you proper way to glomp husband." She said. At this statement Wufei choked. "Onna are you crazy! Yui is not Relena's husband!" She looked at Wufei and smirked, back in challenge mode. "Really? He no defeat her in challenge?" "No. That weak baka onna can't fight. That is we are here, we have to PROTECT her!!" Usagi turned to look at Relena then back at Wufei. "You right, She weak. Pathetic, women supposed to be strong warriors, not weak like men." She looked at Wufei who was about to speak. "Dragon-boy stay quiet." Wufei closed his mouth. "I'll train weak men to be strong like master Ranma" "whoa! Wu-man just got ordered around by a hot chick!!" Dou said. " INJUSTICE!!! MY NAME IS WUFEI NOT WU-MAN! MAXWELL!!!" All that was heard was a high 'eep' from Dou, who had a katana pointed at him, and a hmph from Wufei who had a bonbori pointed at his face. "Braided-baka shut up, and you Dragon-boy behave." She turned to look at Dou in question. "Why do you have such long braid? You want to be woman? If so I can take you to nannichuan and make it so. And then I train you to be strong. If not, you behave or I cut it off. Weak men who look like girl should look more like man. Maybe find more women." Wufei smirked at this. (Sorry to all Dou lovers I just couldn't help myself. I like Dou too, but I just had to put that there. it's my explanation as to why he has trouble picking up girls)

"First thing is first. we spar!" she cried out.

(AN. Why do I have usagi talking like Xian Pu and Calling herself Xian Mei? It fits my plot, and is an inside joke to all who have seen/read Ranma ½. And I'll try to explain more in detail later on.) 

"I'll take Dragon-boy first. No weapons and no ki blasts. Agreed?" Usagi challenged.

"Agreed. I accept your challenge" Wufei replied, while something was nagging at the back of his head as he said that. And they started their spar. (ok as I said I'm terrible at descriptions but I'm gonna do a few major points..just trust me this was a VERY long spar) Usagi started by throwing the first punch and her fist whizzed by Wufei's ear.

He countered with a crescent kick. Usagi blocked. Then they jumped up into the air for a mid air battle. "So you know the Anything Goes Martial Arts style huh?" She asked. Wufei responded, "It's my family style. Though originally perfected by my ancestor Ranma Satome" Usagi just smirked 'perfect.' And after an hour has past, Wufei faked a punch to the left but threw a hard kick to her open right. Usagi never saw what hit her before she was knocked out. Five minutes later she awoke. "Ugh, what just happened?" She asked. "Wufei just kicked your ass and knocked you out!" Dou yelled joyously. Usagi just smirked, then she saw Wufei, and she then smiled and jumped up. (get ready for some Ranma Déjà vu) "Airen!!!!!!" She yelled and glomped onto Wufei, then she kissed him on the lips, passionately. "Wo Ai Ni" she said in Mandarin as she snuggled in to his chest. (*Evil Grin* an Amazon glomping onto a pigtailed man..sounds familiar, I've been waiting for that. () That had gotten a reaction from everyone.

"Whoa!!! Did that babe just kiss Wu-man!!!! I'll spar with you next if you are gonna kiss me too!!" Usagi just glared at him. "braided-baka" she said. And Duo just pouted, cutely.

"....." was all the silent Trowa said, with the widening of his eyes.

"Hn" (do I honestly have to tell you who that was?) was all Heero said.

Quatre just replied with a simple "oh my!" (*smirk* how Kasumi)

Wufei's eyes just widened and then that thing that was nagging him hit home, and all the pieces fell into place. Amazons. Khu long. Xian Pu, Her Attacks, and her knowledge of his families fighting style. Master Ranma, and then what she said sunk in. "OH SHIT!!!!" she just smiled "Yes Husband, you just defeated me in battle and I give you kiss of marriage. My family has been trying to marry one of Master Ranma's kin for generations, and when I finally met him he blood bound himself to me so that I could live. (explanations later in the story) But I'm now gonna have you as my husband...unless you already married or engaged. We made a promise to Master Ranma when it came to his family to not break up any relationships of his families." She said as she pressed her self into him, and he could feel her soft curves. Then Wufei did something very Ranamesque. His pigtail went straight into the air, and he jumped straight up and 'eeped'. This is where Usagi learned her inherited Ranma's foot-in- mouth curse. "I will not marry a kawiikune weak baka onna!!!"

All the other G-boys just snickered. (ok we are gonna have them a bit ooc or else I will forget the quiet ones...I love you Trowa..but not as much as I love Wufei-chan)

"looks like we are gonna have a wedding soon huh Heero" Duo asks.

Said Perfect Soldier smirks and nods, his eyes glittering in mirth.

"What do you think Trowa?" Trowa just nods and chuckles a little, watching Wufei run from a Glomping Usagi.

"Oh My, I guess we should start to plan the wedding, and I guess I will have to clean a mansion out for their honeymoon." Said an unfazed Quatre.

Usagi finally caught Wufei, and was cuddling him on the floor, in her short Chinese dress, in a very compromising position, and making Wufei VERY nervous. (*snickers* Wufei is getting horny!! ) She looks deeply into Wufei's eyes and said sultrily, with the promise of many "sparing" matches that night, Wo Ai Ni Wufei-sama. Then she kissed him with a promise of more later. Wufei's eyes grew wide at this. Then she got up and asked. "Who is next?" Duo jumped up and shouted "ME ME ME ME ME!!!" sadly to say that he only lasted 15 minutes. " You need a lot of training, and if braid-boy want I can show you how to use your precious braid as a weapon." She said simply, and he just nodded. For the next 2 hours she spared with the other 2 pilots. Reason Mostly because she couldn't bring herself to hurt Quatre. Then she stopped and asked him a question that was nagging her. "Are you by the way related to a one Kasumi Tendo? He froze, and answered. "Why yes, she was my great- great- great- great-grandmother, why?" She just looked at him, "We will postpone this spar, I cannot hurt you, you have her aura. You are too innocent and pure to battle like this. I know you are a warrior in this time and such, but I cannot harm you. You remind me too much of her..I'll explain how later. I promise. Ok?" he just smiled "ok, just as long as we can be friends and you sty here and live at my mansion until you and Wufei marry. Ok?" Usagi nods, "deal" then she turns to Heero, "your turn" he just smirked. "Is that a challenge?" he asked. She smiled, she liked his spirit. "sure, why not." Wufei saw her smirk, "NO Yui, don't let it be a challenge! Because if you..mmmph!" he was silenced quickly by Usagi who gaged him. " Husband stay quiet," Sad to say she didn't last half an hour, his eyes unnerved her and she couldn't concentrate, and he did the same thing Wufei did, and faked her out. As soon as she came to, she looked at him and became very confused. In all history this has never happened before. So she just looked between Heero and Wufei. Then she smirked again and went to Heero. "you also arien now." Then she kissed him before he could do anything. Wufei just glared at Heero. 'he shouldn't be kissing her, she is mine rightfully..what am I thinking, I do NOT want that onna!' he shook his head to try and clear his mind. Then all of a sudden Relena barged in. "HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR.......GET OFF MY HEE- CHAN YOU CHINESE HUSSY!!!!" Relena screeched. Usagi looked at her, "why should I? He's my husband now, along with Wufei-sama, " she said. 'though what I am going to do with two husbands..all the more strong children!!!' she happily thought to her self. "WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!"was the screeching reply from a VERY angry Relena. "They defete me in battle and so they now my husband by amazon law. Now if one of them were to defete the other in battle the victor will be my husband and the loser will no longer be mine, I want a strong husband." Usagi said with a smirk. "But if you want him, you must defete me in battle to claim right to him… Is bad for a woman to be weak, no matter how strong man is child be weak…no good to tribe. Now all me and Dragon-boy, and soldier-boy must do is con… consu… DO IT to make marriage final." She said with a smirk while both boys eyes grew out of their heads. She grabbed the back of Wufei's shirt. "you first." And she proceeded to lift him up and carry him to a empty room. "Whoa..she just lifted wu-man up like he weighed nothing…well hee-man you go next good luck and have fun.

~ In the room ~ 

"Wufei I want us to get to know each other and I should tell you about my self…" Usagi said. "whatever onna…whatever" There was a bright flash of light and then they were in front of a large door. " Onna where are we?" Usagi smiled, "welcome to the room of time, where inside a year can pass in one day." 


	3. gone and back in half and hour

I don't own sailormoon or gundam wing…….*pouts and glomps onto Wufei*

=================last time ============

~ In the room ~ 

"Wufei I want us to get to know each other and I should tell you about my self…" Usagi said.

"whatever onna…whatever" There was a bright flash of light and then they were in front of a

large door. " Onna where are we?" Usagi smiled, "welcome to the room of time, where inside a

year can pass in one day." 

"I want to tell you who I am and how I came to know Master Ranma and everything." She said.

"Fine do what you want. I don't care onna." Said Wufei.

"Well first off, I'm over 5000 years old….I was born during the silver millennium as princess serenity………." (she goes through the whole sm story line……and I'm too lazy to write it all…..sorry about that. But I want to make this longer and less boring) " the only thing that my scouts didn't know was that I remembered everything from my past and that I was already cosmos, the goddess of universes and dimensions." She said. So throughout my life I traveled the dimensions, and trained with the best fighters, like my good friends the Z-senshi of the dragon ball z dimension. Then one day I went to the ranmaverse, and met master Ranma……..but I had no anchor there like I did all other dimensions. An anchor is…" she said as she started her explanation. "…someone or something that is some how bound to me. There are millions of dimensions, and many are not connected to me. So to save my life, and keep me from dying, he blood bound himself to me so that he would be my anchor. And in return for this I taught him how to master the neko-ken, and more martial art techniques. He trained me in his family style, and khu long finished my amazon training. Before I left I helped master Ranma and the amazons with a treaty, in which he was brought into the tribe and we made that deal." She said as she finished her story. 

**I can't believe she went through all that….it's amazing…….she's amazing. No! I can't think like that……she's still an onna! Wufei thought. **"you are most honorable to save so many lives at the cost of your own and your own happiness, you are not a weak onna…….just a kawiikune onna" Wufei said with the old foot-in-mouth disease kicking in. Usagi just ignored that comment, used to it from Ranma, knowing he didn't mean it, it was just some sort of defense mechanism. "I would ask if you could train me and help me become stronger" he said**.**

"Of course airen." She said as she snuggled up to him and gave him a chaste kiss , then she asked, "would you tell me about yourself?"

**why should I tell her anything? **He thought **but she did say she'll train me, and she told me her story, and I know it hurt her to tell it, I owe her that much……besides she'd probably start bothering me till I do.** "I'm a gundam pilot, I pilot the gundam shenlong, my colony was destroyed, along with my wife Merian….." he said

"oh…I'm sorry." She said 

"don't be, it was a long time ago." He said. (AN: ok ok I know he's ooc but this is my fic and this is how it goes.)

"so why do you talk like a child half the time?' Wufei questioned. 

"because, it throws off my opponent. And when I go into another dimension people under estimate me, and that gives me the edge." She stated.

Time has passed, about 2 months in the room, and Usagi decided it was time to go back. Wufei had gotten stronger, and they both started to fall in love. (AN: I don't want to go into it all it would get boring.)

****

after Usagi and Wufei left 

"how did she lift Wu-man like that?!" duo asked. 

"hnn" said Heero. (said? is that even consider speech?)

"at least that Chinese hussy is gone, now Heero can take me on a date." Said Relena. With that said Heero had turned an interesting shade of green. Dou just sat there pondering on how Usagi lifted Wufei and exactly what color it was the adorned Heero's face.

"Miss Relena, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave, I have important business to attend to and the guys and I must get started right away." Said the ever so polite Quatre.

"of course Quatre, I shall not hold you from business. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll see you guys later…bye Heero !" she said and then (thankfully) left.

They returned to Quatre's mansion. 

"whoa! They're back!" cried duo who fell off his chair.

"Maxwell shut-up!" said Wufei.

"but you disappeared for like half and hour then you just reappear like that!" he said. then he got an evil grin on his face. "did you and Usagi there go off and do the bump and grind version of the horizontal tango? Can I get details?" he laughed at how red Wufei's face got.

"INJUSTICE MAXWELL….WE DID NO SUCH THING…I'M MORE HONERABLE THAN THAT!!!" Wufei stormed.

"Braid-boy stop making fun of husband like that…..he too too honorable to do that with out my permission…though I wouldn't have minded" she said as she glomped Wufei and started to rub herself on him, making him go pale as all his blood ran south as all her curves pressed into him. That or the fact that her hands were running lightly up his back and rubbing the base of his neck…his little 'hot spot' and the other moving a little south down his chest close to the waist band of his pants.

"Ooh! Airen happy to be with me! He do wish we had done what braid-boy say he think we do!!" she squealed happily.

Wufei started to sputter and jumped up into the air.

"……."Trowa said eyes wide at this display, and trying to hold in laughter. Usagi just pouted cutely at Wufei's reaction to her attention.

"your tun solider-boy" Usagi said pointing to Heero.

"no!" yelled Wufei. "I challenge you Yui for Usagi…you will not go with her, she is mine rightfully and I will not let you have her!" **did I really say that?** Thought Wufei. Heero just smirked

"fine" was all he said.

Sorry it has been awhile since my last update…I'm trying but I have a lack of motivation and inspiration…..

So what do you think will happen next?


End file.
